


Attack Attack

by Magyka13



Series: Occulttale AU [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Broken Bones, Flashbacks, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, PTSD, Scars, Triggered Runix, Violence, mentioned genocide run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Something happens at the festavile with Red and Runix(Occulttale Sans).Sans and Blue are visited for help.What could possibly happen when Undertale Toriel meets Runix for the first time?





	Attack Attack

“Ouch damnitt Blue!” Red curses as Blue assesses the damage to Reds broken humerus bone, which due to skeleton monsters quick healing had set wrong and had to be re-broken to set right. Good thing Blue is a doctor and lives close. “If you hold still this would be over and I can heal it properly!” Blue scolds as Red continues to flinch away from his continued attempts to re-set it. It’s just the two of them since Sans went to check on Runix the slightly smaller skeleton had merely been knocked out, Red taking most of the damage himself like the self-sacrificing idiot he is. Damn those anti-monster groups attaching during a monster/human festival like that! The duo were lucky Red could focus on enough to port into Blue and Sans’ shared home nearby before permanent damage could be done. Blue and Sans had just sat down in the living room ready to turn the tv on as Red and Runix crashed into their living room floor in a heap of bones, Red instantly calling for Blue to check on Runix’ unresponsive form and denying needing any healing himself.

It was a good thing Sans talked Red into at least being checked over or they’d never know about the badly healed break. “Never mind I’m going to go get Rune and we’re going home I don’t care if it’s healed half-wrong I just want to sleep this off!” Red growled, trying to pry himself from Blues grip. Sadly he only succeeded in further aggravating the injury causing marrow to slowly drip down Reds humorous. “Fuck!” Red yelped as Blue magic held him down preventing further movement. Sweat beaded down Reds skull the more he struggled against Blues grip and the magic holding him still as Blue got ready to re-set the bone. Neither had noticed when Sans had left the room so when he cleared his non-existent throat both Red and Blue jumped, pausing in their fighting over Reds arm to look at where Sans is propped up against the door way. 

“Hey Red got something for ya to see” he drawled out slowly, winking at Blue. Red looked about ready to argue when Runix came around the doorway and stood right inside the room wearing only one of Reds shorts. His blush tinted his entire skull blue as Runix fidgeted with his phalanges. “Stars Rune” Red murmurs as he starts to make his way towards his mate, completely having forgotten about Blue and Sans. He didn’t so much as flinch as Blue reset his humorous bone, too busy staring at Runix like some kind of love sick puppy. “Don’t hide babe yer gorgeous” Red coos at Runix, pulling the fidgety skeleton into his embrace. “But-“ Runix starts, getting cut off by Red kissing him deeply, phalanges roaming the scarred bone as Red pulls him closer. “I love you” Red murmurs at Runix, ignoring the other two in the room in favor of his mate. They’d understand. 

The two lovebirds were knocked out of their stupor when Blue came back in the room with a ketchup and a mustard bottle, Sans following with plates and his own ketchup bottle. “We brought food. Figured you two would be hungry about now” Blue said, his normally boisterous voice toned down. “C’mon we’ll eat at the table.” Sans drawled out as he passed them to the dining room, using his magic to set the table. Blue gave his mate a half hearted scolding about being lazy before joining him in setting the table, giving Red and Runix a minute to themselves. 

“Red, you got hurt didn’t you?” Runix suddenly asked, eye lights and markings glowing slightly with building magic. “Why did you take the hit for me?” Runix asked, phalanges glowing blue with a green sigil floating between them and Reds arm as he soothed the ache in Reds humerous from Blues rather rushed resetting of the bone. If anyone else would’ve tried that they would’ve most likely broken the bone even worse.

“Because I love you, Runie. You are my world and I’d do anything to make sure nothing happens to you ever again.” Red whispers as the two finally leave the room to sit at the table, Red letting Runix wear his coat but not zipping it up. As Red sits down he pulls Runix into his lap, bringing the others’ plate with him and setting it beside his own plate. Despite being broken rather recently, the bone had healed rather nicely and was almost up to full strength.

The four ate in comfortable silence as Blue, Red and Runix were quite hungry after the days events having used a good bit of magic in such a short period of time. Blue had made them all wraps to avoid the mess tacos would be. They finished eating then went to the living room to sit and relax, Red keeping Runix close as if afraid he was gonna vanish within a seconds notice. “So um what exactly happened?” Sans asked, “you didn’t say too much when ya arrrived earlier” he finished, leaning onto Blues shoulder. “Well, we were at the monster/human festival…..”

 

{Flashback}

 

“Wow this place is packed huh?” Runix stated, looking at the gathered monsters and humans his tails swaying nervously as his ears twitches at every noise taking it all in. “We don’t have to stay if it’s too much love.” Red encouraged, taking Runix’ hand as to ground the other that he is there. “I-I think I’ll be okay for now.” Runix breathed, squeezing Reds hand before the duo head towards the fried Oreo stand. The festival had been going on all day so far and the duo had just arrived not wanting to get caught in the much larger morning crowd. The summer heat didn’t bother them as much as the more fleshy monsters and humans due to being skeletons. Well, to Runix he felt it more than Red because of his kitsune heritage but not by much. Just as they were about to throw away the paper from their fried Oreos when Red looked up to see something being dropped from an airplane heading rapidly towards the ground. By the trajectory Red could tell it would land close to them and that it seemed to be some kind of bomb. 

‘Shitt I need to get us away from here but we can’t port in the middle of this crowd.’ Spotting an alleyway behind a fish prize stand Red quickly got Runix’ attention to point at it. “Hey Rune I think I see one of those fish games over there where ya win a fish let’s win us one.” Red states, steering the other quickly through the crowd towards it, placing himself between Runix and where the bomb would land. The explosion catches him off guard as Red quickly pulls Runix into his arms, curling around his mate as the explosion rocks the area throwing them forward. Debris hits his arm with a loud crack but all Red is thinking about is Runix as they crash through the stand and hit the wall at the end of the small alleyway. 

Disoriented, Red manages enough focus to hold tight to Runix’ unconscious form and port directly into Blue and Sans’ shared living room. “Please check Runie first please.” Red begs, ignoring the pain erupting from his humerous in favor of worrying about his mate. “C’son Red at least let us do a check on you too. It wouldn’t do for Runix to wake up and find you’ve neglected yourself again for his sake.” Sans gently tells him as Blue checks Runix over before declaring him simply unconscious and Sans moving him to the spare bedroom. “Fine.” Red huffs, holding still as his coat is removed and Blue gasps at his badly healed humerus. Yeah it had healed just wrong and would have to be reset so it could heal properly or Red would have problems with it till he dusted.

 

{flashback end}

 

“……and you guys know the rest.” Red finishes, nuzzling into Runix’ clavicle with a soft sigh. The aforementioned skeleton blushing as Red did so, nodding as he petted Reds skull softly. A soft knock broke the silence, Blue detangling from Sans to see who is at the door. “It’s Toriel, should I let her in Sans?” Blue asks, glancing at the other two skeletons as Toriel hadn’t met Runix yet. “It should be fine” Red answered instead “If it gets weird either me or Runix can port out till she leaves.” He explains as Blue unlocks the door letting the goat monster inside. “I heard on the news about the festival and I came over to make sure you two were ok with some cinnamon butterscotch pie.” She says, motioning towards the wrapped bundle in her arms. Glancing around only then does she notice Runix sitting on the couch with Red and their close proximity. Reds arms wrapped around the even more scarred skeleton to her confusion as if they expected her to attack them, much to her confusion. She decided to take in this strange monsters visage, slightly wary due to Reds tenseness of her arrival. She quickly took in the two twitching furred tails and fox ears followed by the plethora of visible scars adorning the visible bone. The two that stuck out rather viciously are one going from his right hip to his left clavicle and one going across his neck as if someone tried to decapitate the poor dear. It was when she stopped to see his hp that she froze, terror crossing her features before she could hide it seconds later. His LOVE is at sixteen. A soft gasp is heard from Runix as he saw the look Toriel gave him, much like the one his Toriel had on her face as her body turned to dust right in front of him by ‘his’ own hand. 

Runix’ pov

Sans’ Toriel took me in, the two of us only meeting now. She stood silently for a minute before her face warped into a fearful shocked look, the same one as my Toriel as she died. Suddenly I wasn’t in Blue’s living room I was in the ruins, back under the ‘demons’ control. “You thought you could escape huh? That I would let you back control? Well too bad this is your life now.” It spoke as I could only watch, glowing tears flowing down my skull as Tori faded to dust right before my eye lights. “I thought….I could trust you, you demon.” She utters as her head explodes into a shower of dust, covering my body in her remains. ‘No…..no no no please this can’t be real!’ I try to cry out as the demon resets over and over again killing only Tori, forcing me to watch as her kind smile turns into fearful shock. I am vaguely aware of strange voices calling my name in the distance, all sounding like me but…..not?

Magic that isn’t my own glides in fog-like and translucent, red in color. It feels familiar like I know this person very well and trust them with my life. Their voice starts getting louder the more their magic envelops me, slowly allowing me back control of my body and soothing my aches. “Rune babe please come back. It’s alright you aren’t there anymore. They can’t hurt you anymore. I love you.” I hear through the cave ceiling. Who is that? I wonder before a shockwave of realization runs through me. Red. My mate, my other half is calling to me. The tears that now flood my skull are of joyful relief as the ruins fades and my eye sockets open to see Red leaning over my form in his lap, red tears flowing down his skull hitting me softly the color of our tears mixing into a deep violet color. “It’s ok babe I’m right here.” He croaks before pulling me into a gentle kiss, neither of us noticing the others in the room nor Sans’ Toriel’ frantic apologies. Sans or Blue must’ve explained why I have such high lv. We bring out skulls together as I laugh in pure joy, Reds magic pulsing calming waves of love and trust my own magic responding in kind. When we both finally calm down, I look towards the goat monster in the room her basket open and pie on the table. “I am truly sorry Runix, I did not mean to trigger an episode with my ignorance I hope you can forgive me.” She quietly says apologetic and truthful in how her soul pulses with guilt and worry. 

Not finding my voice I sign that it’s ok she didn’t know and asking if I can have some pie. Red chuckles and translates for me before using his magic to bring me a slice. It’s just as delicious as I remember my Toriel making when she was alive. Memories of her almost make me weep again but I manage to calm down as to not worry everyone needlessly once more. One attack is enough thank you. I’m lucky to have Red as a soulmate and he tells me the same although I am sure I’m the more lucky one since Red isn’t as broken as I was before. We eat out pie in mostly silence as Sans fills Toriel in on what happened and I tell her a little bit about myself as Toriel is too afraid she’ll trigger something if she asks the wrong thing. After we finish she leaves, Blue and Sans taking the plates into the kitchen leaving me and Red alone in the living room for now. 

3rd pov

“Red” Runix speaks softly as he often does after an attack, it often taking his voice for minutes to days at a time. Red is glad it’s only a few minutes this time. “Yeah babe?” Red asks as the two of them cuddle on the couch. “Can we…..um……go to bed? All this…..stuff has left me exhausted.” Runix explained, looking ashamed at himself for feeling tired. “Sure thing.” Red says before the two go to the guest room, saying that they are going to take a nap as they pass Blue and Sans as the two are leaving the kitchen. Things would be ok.


End file.
